The invention relates to a digital image processor and a method of improving user recognition in the digital image processor, and more particularly, to a method of improving user recognition by an eye sensor used in a digital image processor.
Digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, which may take a photograph in a profession level, have been widely distributed. Here, the DSLR denotes a form in which an object is sent to a view finder through one lens or light is sent to a sensor that takes a photograph.
In such a general DSLR camera, a mirror on an optical axis of a lens is formed to rotate within a predetermined angle based on an axis. Normally, light of a subject obtained from a lens unit is reflected from a mirror and an image is formed on a focusing plate so that a user may identify an image of a subject formed on the focusing plate by using a pentaprism and a view finder.
Here, when a shutter-release signal is input, the mirror rotates within the predetermined range based on the axis and rises to keep away from the optical axis of the lens unit. When a shutter is in an open state due to a control of a shutter driving circuit, an image of a subject is formed on an imaging device.
While a user identifies a subject through a view finder, when a display unit is turned on, unnecessary power is consumed. Thus, an eye sensor is applied around a view finder of a general DSLR. When a user is sensed within a predetermined distance from finder, the display unit is automatically turned off and thus unnecessary power is prevented from being consumed.